1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plant support structure and more particularly to a tomato plant support structure comprising a plurality of vertically spaced-apart support frames which are vertically adjustably mounted on a support post.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of tomato plant support structures have been previously provided to support a growing tomato plant off the ground. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,172 and the patents cited therein. To the best of Applicant's knowledge, no one has previously provided a tomato plant support structure which includes a plurality of vertically spaced-apart support frames which are selectively vertically adjustable with respect to a support post and which have a design to adequately support the tomato plant and tomatoes thereon as the tomato plant grows. Further, it is not believed that any of the prior art tomato plant support structures include a support post which may be comprised of two or more support post sections which are selectively secured together to increase the height of the support post as the tomato plant grows.